The Truth About Dentists
Odontophobia is the fear of teeth or dentists. This means whoever has it has extreme anxiety when it comes to going to the dentist or even by looking at teeth. Me personally, I've only had very few bad experiences with dentists. Well... teeth, on the other hand, are part of what I'm here to tell you about. Recently on the news, there have been reports of a parasite. This parasite develops over time and becomes more apparent. What this parasite does is grow on your teeth and create holes that grow bigger over time. These holes grow as large as possible and cause you to have severe tooth pains. When these holes are big and deep enough, they lay eggs and move to all your other teeth to repeat this process. When the eggs hatch, they leave this black residue that causes tooth decay. The scariest thing about it is that when the eggs hatch, the baby parasites crawl out your mouth while you're sleeping and repeats the process with another host. If it's not treated on time... the tooth decay will eventually kill you because of infection. Dentists all around the world have released this parasite. What's the reason you may ask? Money. Dentists knew they would get paid a lot if people came in to get their teeth fixed. You may be wondering, how did they pull this off? They have access to toothpaste companies. Here is what they do: They come in to 'inspect' the toothpaste and see if it's 'ready' to be put on shelves. Then, they slip one of the parasites in a bottle of toothpaste. As soon as an unsuspecting victim brushes their teeth, the parasite does its job. Why do you think dentists tell you to brush your teeth? Why do you think a lot of toothpaste has the label, "Dentist Approved," stamped on it? Why do you think a lot of dentists are rich and successful? So think twice before you buy a bottle of toothpaste or go to a dentist. Dentists don't care for your tooth health, they want your money or your life. It was quite easy, here's what they did: They simply ran a couple of experiments on toothpaste and parasites. They hired professional scientists to help with the operation. They told them if they helped they would get half of the profit they made. They accepted the offer and got to work. They somehow managed to find a parasite with the correct traits for the job. This parasite is black and is tiny enough to just barely be seen at all. They used black toothpaste to help it blend in and remain unseen. Who ever buys this toothpaste will brush their teeth, then as soon as the parasite comes in contact to teeth it will start to eat a very tiny hole in whatever tooth its latched on and do its job. If you use the Beverly Hills Formula toothpaste, you're going to have a bad time... You may be wondering how I know this... It's because I'm a dentist myself... Why do you think I said, "I've only had very few bad experiences with dentists." Those experiences were when I was a child. I want to rid the world of our creation, But it's too late for that now.... This parasite remains in disguise, and has become extremely common in children. This parasite has disguised itself as... Cavities... ~~~~ Mr.CreepypastaTheThird (Note: The Beverly Hills Formula Toothpaste does not actually contain living parasites. This was for entertainment purposes only.) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Theory